Beyond the Light: Episode 10
by Beth Newman
Summary: Will Alan-Michael seize control of Spaulding Enterprises? Are the teens of Springfield at risk? Will Mindy take the plunge into reality tv?


Episode 10: Investigating

**Part 1**

**Teen Trauma**

Dr. Rick Bauer, sitting behind his desk inside Cedars Hospital, phones Detective Frank Cooper.

"Hey, Frank, it's Rick. We've got something going on here at the hospital, and I think you and your guys might want to check into it."

"What's up?" Frank asks.

"I've got about twenty sick kids from Springfield High down in ER. Flu-like symptoms, but their blood-work doesn't add up to it being an actual illness."

"You're thinking drugs?" Franks responds.

"I think so, thought the blood-work isn't indicating what, specifically, we're dealing with," Rick replies.

"Have you questioned any of the kids?"

"Yes, and nobody's talking."

"I'll be right over," says Frank.

**Part 2**

**Child's Play**

Olivia Spencer sits alone in Company reviewing some papers. She's been asked to appear at a stockholder's meeting at Spaulding Enterprises.

Lost in thought, she doesn't realize that Edmund Winslow has seated himself at her table.

"Fancy meeting you here, Olivia," he smiles.

"Edmund," Olivia replies rather curtly.

"Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet? I understand congratulations are in order," he says.

"For what?" she asks as she takes a sip of coffee.

"For at last you've found true love!" Edmund proclaims.

"Yes, Natalia and I are very happy." Olivia braces herself for Edmund's jabs.

"I couldn't be more delighted for you. We go way back, Olivia, and I want nothing but the best for you," he says.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he begins, "and now that you've found this particular soul-mate, it explains why your past relationships were such disasters. Wrong team, I suppose," Edmund chuckles.

"What do you want, Edmund?"

"Just wanted to offer you my best, and see how your beautiful daughter is doing," he replies.

"Emma's just fine."

"I do hope you're keeping news of the latest Spaulding shenanigans away from her. I'm sure if Phillip were to be ousted from the company, you and little Emma would not suffer from the fall-out. Alan-Michael Spaulding, whom I'm sure is a fair man, would see to it that at the very least Emma would be provided for," Edmund pauses, waiting for Olivia's response.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," Olivia tells him.

"Of course, of course," Edmund says, "we'll I must be off. All the best to you and Emma."

**Part 3**

**You've Got to Be Kidding**

Lizzie Spaulding-Lewis breathes a sigh of relief, and reaches for her phone.

Doctor's Wives could be a real coup for WSPR, she thinks, and is so grateful that Mindy Bauer has agreed to it.

"Yes, hello. Lizzie Spaulding calling for Jimmy Jay." She waits to speak to Mr. Jay, the executive producer of Doctor's Wives.

"Mr. Jay, yes, Lizzie here. She's agreed to it." Lizzie listens. "Yes, she's pretty." Lizzie is puzzled. "How old is she? That's an impolite question – mid forties…."Mr. Jay interrupts her. "Is she hot? She's my mom's best friend. I've never really thought about it." She's quite uncomfortable with Mr. Jay's questions, and tells him so. He assures her that everything is fine. In television, looks are everything, he tells her. The focus, he explains, will be on all the good things she's doing by opening the Wellness Center. Then, he abruptly ends the conversation.

Lizzie is still unsettled, unaware that Jimmy Jay is scanning the Internet for anything he can find on Mindy Lewis –Bauer.

**Part 4**

**Childhood Friends**

Back at Cedars, Rick walks from room to room, looking over the charts of the teens who have been admitted. Frank is in the waiting room, questioning parents and other teens who have arrived to check on their loved ones.

Rick approaches the nurse's station to see if any additional test results have arrived, and his met by his best friend, Phillip Spaulding.

"Hey, buddy," Rick says, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you," Phillip tells him. "I think I've got a big mess on my hands. Can we go to your office?"

"Uh, look around – I'm kind of in the middle of something," explains Rick.

"But I need to talk to you and run a few ideas by you!" Phillip exclaims.

"You're just going to have to wait!" Rick snaps. "I've got a hospital full of sick kids here." With that, Rick walks away, grabs another chart, and heads into another room.

I always do this, Phillip thinks. I choose the most impossible moments to approach Rick when I need help.

Man, have we had some times together these last thirty years…..

/tbDbOuTedag

Phillip sighs, longing for the simpler days of his youth. Then, he quietly leaves Cedars.

**Part 5**

**Childlike Enthusiasm**

Edmund Winslow can't believe his good luck. Just as he's leaves Company, he runs into Blake Marler, who's headed inside.

"Blake, how are you?" Edmond stops her before she can enter the restaurant.

"Edmund, I'm late. I'm meeting someone," she says.

"Oh, don't let me keep you. I know you're a very busy woman these days, and I'm sure being called into Spaulding is one of the last things you want to do," he tells her.

"How did you know about that?" Blake asks.

"Everyone is Springfield knows. My god, it's the biggest news in town since I saved you all from Jeffrey O'Neal."

"If you don't mind, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course, please do go in. My guess is that a shrewd woman such as yourself has already made up her mind which way she'll be voting. Must have been a tough one, though, given the fact that you were married to both Spaulding brothers. Either way you vote, you'll make out just fine." Edmund smiles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"I don't have to tell you just how vengeful the Spauldings can be. Particularly Alan-Michael. I don't know him, of course, but I could only imagine that as the true son of Alan Spaulding, he's got a lot of venom in his blood against anyone who might disagree with him," Edmund explains. "Well, I must be off. Good to see you."

Blake watches after him, wondering what he's up to.


End file.
